Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb
by Kararen
Summary: Harry Potter’s 6th year at Hogwarts. After the horrible events at the end of his fifth year, Harry learns that life goes on, gets a birthday surprise, meets a new student with a mysterious past, and continues Occlumency and the DA with new DADA teacher
1. Aunt Petunia's Confession

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters in the books.  If I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now would I?

**Author's Note:**  If you have not read Order of the Phoenix, I suggest you do before reading my fanfic.  It contains spoilers on what happened in Harry's first five years at Hogwarts!  This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it, give me lots of reviews so I get an idea of how I can make improvements.  Enjoy!

-Chapter One-

Aunt Petunia's Confession 

After his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter had gone back to Privet Drive with a heavier heart than usual.  He hated living with his aunt, uncle and cousin with a passion.  But the death of his outlawed godfather, Sirius Black, the only person he really felt to be family, had hurt him more than anything he had experienced in his life.  Between his five eventful years at Hogwarts, which I'm sure readers are well acquainted with, and his trying summer months with the Dursley's, who are of course his only living relations, never did he feel the sort of pain he felt now.

He had spent the entire first week after the return on the Hogwarts Express locked in his small bedroom.  He went downstairs for meals when he got really hungry, and on occasion Aunt Petunia would bring him a sandwich if he hadn't turned up for either breakfast or lunch, which Harry found rather peculiar since he knew that the Dursley's despised him.  But he didn't complain about the service, he didn't want to leave his room.  He knew that a walk about the neighbourhood might help him feel a little better, but he wasn't quite prepared to begin mending the hole in his heart.  And besides, if he wasn't thinking about Sirius and what had happened, he would be thinking about what Professor Dumbledore had told him.  Finally he knew why the dark wizard Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him as a baby.  A prophecy had been made, and he alone held the only chance of defeating the Voldemort.  He would have to kill or be killed!

Dudley, Harry's bully of a cousin, had not said a word to Harry since the start of the summer.  The run in with the dementors the previous summer seemed to take his fear of Harry's wand to a new level.  Perhaps by totally ignoring Harry by keeping a good distance between them, and not saying a word when they did pass, Dudley thought that he would be safe.  Uncle Vernon would say a gruff hello to Harry when they crossed paths in the house, but never looked directly at him when he said it.  Otherwise Uncle Vernon, as usual, pretended that Harry did not exist.  Harry was sure his uncle did not take well the threat that the members of the Order of the Phoenix had given to him at Kings Cross Station at the end of term.  The snappy hellos Harry supposed were said merely to keep Harry from telling his guardians (he was to send word with an owl every 3 days to the Order ensuring he was not being poorly treated) that he was being completely ignored.  But Harry really didn't oppose to this treatment.  He was used to it, and just wanted to be left alone anyhow.

Days passed, as well as some sleepless nights.  The only letters Harry sent with Hedwig, his loyal snowy owl, were very short ones ensuring his safety.  He sent them to number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius' home, and the secret headquarters of Dumbledore's Order against Voldemort.  Harry had received many owls from his friends from the wizarding world.  Some were condolences, and others were attempts to boost his spirits, but Harry only tossed them aside.  "They have no right to try and make me feel better," he thought to himself as he shoved some newly arrived letters into his trunk without even opening them.  Harry knew that they couldn't understand how he felt.  Sirius didn't mean as much to them as he had to Harry.  Sirius truly cared about Harry, almost like a father.  Sirius was also best friends with his father.  He had grown up with James as well as with Harry's mom, Lily.  When he was with Sirius, Harry felt closer to his parents.   Possibly most important though, was that Sirius was his godfather and legal guardian.  He was Harry's only hope of having a home other than with the Dursley's.  But those hopes were tragically ripped away from him.  If only he had practiced Occlumency and been able to shut out Voldemort.  He wouldn't have been tricked into going to the Ministry of Magic to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius.  He wouldn't have been there, and Sirius wouldn't have needed to come to his rescue, and therefore would not have been killed in the battle.  Harry grew angry whenever he thought of what had happened.  It wasn't easy to deal with when he blamed himself for the whole thing.  Harry bitterly hated the world at that moment.  It seemed to him that everything good that came to his life was taken away from him just when he'd begun to believe in it. 

Harry heard a quiet knock at his door.  Uncle Vernon and Dudley had left the house earlier in the evening, meaning that Aunt Petunia must be the one just outside his door.  Harry was sitting on his bed with his photo album of his parents that Hagrid, the gameskeeper at Hogwarts, had given him at the end of his first year.  Their wedding pictures had Sirius, the best man, in them, smiling away.  

Though he had not responded to the knock, Aunt Petunia slowly pushed open the door and asked if she might come in.   Harry shrugged and she dragged the chair from in front of his desk over to the end of his bed and sat down.  Harry was uncertain of what she was doing, so he remained silent.  He sensed that she was determined to speak with him about some very serious subject and wasn't going to leave until she had said it, so he began to close the album and prepared to listen to whatever he was being blamed for this time. 

"Oh, don't put it away," she cried out, startling Harry.  He looked up at her and noticed that her usual hard expression had vanished and had been replaced by a soft, almost caring one.

"May I look at them?" she asked.

Harry was somewhat taken aback, but he only shrugged and pushed the album closer to her.  She opened it and began flipping through the pages.  When she reached the ones of James and Lily's wedding, he thought he detected some tears in her eyes and was sure he heard her sniffle.

"I was there you know, Harry, at the wedding.  I remember it well."

Harry wanted to say that her being there must have ruined the wedding, but thought better of it.  He wasn't exactly sure why she was telling him this, and was interested to know, although it was rather uncomfortable being spoken to like this by his aunt.

"Um, I'm had a, ah, letter from your umm, mister, ah, Dumbledore," she began, and Harry knew that no good could come of this.

"He, he told me what happened, well, what he thought we should know anyhow, and bout your, ah, godfather."  Here she paused and noticed that Harry's eyes were becoming increasingly wet though he had turned his head away from her.

"I know I've never exactly been very kind in what I've said about Lil-, your mother, but she, she was my sister, and I, I felt it when she died.  It was, rather difficult at first.  I did not approve of her having anything to do with…with those people, but I did," Aunt Petunia paused here, and cleared her throat before revealing, "I did love her as my sister."

Harry could not believe what he was hearing.  He certainly had a hard time believing her, but something in her manner made it seem very sincere.

"It was hard at first, but then, with two babies to care for, I kept at my duties, and it, it got better, you know, as it always does."  Having said that, Aunt Petunia shot up out of the chair, clearly holding back from completely breaking down, slammed the door, and was gone.

Though Harry sat flabbergasted at Aunt Petunia's confession for several minutes, something in what she had said had been comforting.  Harry thought that maybe it had just been the tone of voice, and knowing that everyone went through this kind of thing.  He knew that life would go on, whether he locked himself in his room or not.  So he picked up his quill took some parchment from his school stuff and began to write replies to all the letters he had received over the week.  As he only had Hedwig to send them with since he had sent the owls the letters came with back empty handed, he asked her to bring not only the letters for the Weasley's to the Burrow, but all of them.  He scribbled a little note to Ron asking to get the letters to Remus Lupin, Hagrid, and Hermione, and attached it to them.  He apologized to Hedwig for giving her such a heavy load, but she was anxious to deliver something for him, and she hooted lovingly and gladly accepted a pat from Harry before taking off into the night.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**  And there's the first chapter!  Hope you like my story and don't forget to come back and read the rest when it's up!


	2. Mrs Figg's Deal

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me; Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, etc. etc. etc.

**Author's Note:**  Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, though I know it really has nothing much to do with my storyline, I needed to address the stuff that had happened in the previous books!

-Chapter Two-

**Mrs. Figg's Deal**

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast feeling pretty good, compared to how he felt earlier in the week. Aunt Petunia seemed to be angry over her slip of emotions the night before, though neither her nor Harry mentioned it. She had on a purple flowered apron, and she was scrambling the eggs in the pan on the stove a little too enthusiastically. The sound of the fork against the pan sent a chill up his spine and he wished she'd stop.

Harry sat patiently at the table, and when the food was ready Uncle Vernon and Dudley joined him at the table. She put a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of Uncle Vernon, Dudley, as well as one at her own place. With her eyes all squinty and her nose in the air, she looked at Harry and said, "Make yourself some toast boy!" 

Harry didn't say a word, but obediently got to his feet and shoved two slices of bread into the toaster. When they were done he buttered them and sat back down at the table. By this time Dudley had already devoured his plate, had begged Aunt Petunia for another helping, and ran away sulking because he had been denied. Harry poured himself a glass of orange juice and began eating.

When he had finished, he was about to get up when Aunt Petunia came down on him from behind and shoved his shoulders back into the chair. She looked hard at him and somehow he knew that he was going to pay for what he had heard the previous night.

"You've spent quite enough time locked in your room. It's time you earned your keep around here. You can start by doing all these dishes," she said as she motioned towards the sink that was piled as high as you could get it without overflowing. "You will be given a list of chores that need to be done each morning. You can amuse yourself with whatever you people do the rest of the day so long as you are back by seven. I don't want anymore 'incidents' happening like last year!" 

Having told Harry off, Aunt Petunia looked quite pleased with herself. She took off her apron, hung it next to the refrigerator, and left the room.

"Don't just stand there, get to work boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled overtop of his newspaper.

And so, Harry began washing the dishes, but didn't end there.  Aunt Petunia also had him dust the family room, clean the bathrooms, make lunch, do more dishes and water her many flowers.  Uncle Vernon had him wash the car and mow the lawn.  When he went to bed that night, Harry was exhausted.  He had done chores like these previous years at Privet Drive, but never so many.  He was sure they wouldn't give him this much work to do everyday; eventually the house would be totally clean.  But the next morning was not any better.  He had to paint the fence, make breakfast and clean up after it, take out the garbage, weed the garden, trim the hedges, and do the laundry.  

Each day he'd simply be handed a list of that day's chores and any crappy things the Dursley's could fit onto the page. Some days it took him the better part of the afternoon as well as the morning to finish his work, but he didn't dare to not finish it.  He didn't fancy a row with Uncle Vernon at that particular time.  He didn't quite have the spirit to stand up for himself.  Harry was just glad that Dudley never got a chance to write out his list of chores.  Cleaning Dudley's smelly room was the last thing Harry want to have to do.

It of course would have been much easier if Harry used magic to get everything done, but he knew he would be expelled from Hogwarts if he did.  He was still an underage wizard and not permitted to do magic outside of school.  He'd already had three incidences with the Ministry of Magic over the use of magic in the muggle world.  Of course, one time it wasn't him at all, but Dobby the house elf, and another time he had blown up Aunt Marge, but that was accidental magic, and the third time he had used magic for his and Dudley's protection.  Last year he had used the Patronus charm when two dementors, the wizarding prison guards, had attacked him and his cousin.

He couldn't even complain to the Order that he was being treated badly.  Any adult would agree that he should not be idle during the summer months, and that it would be proper for him to help out his aunt and uncle around the house.  He was sure that even Hermione would think it good of him to be working.  Sympathy was certain to come from his best friend Ron, but Ron would be so outraged that he'd go and tell his mother.  Harry loved Mrs. Weasley, and loved that she treated him like a son, and she would probably be disappointed in him for not offering to do chores around the house.

During his spare time in the afternoon, Harry would roam about the neighbourhood looking for things to do.  He mostly just walked around or sat on the benches in the park watching people as they passed.  He liked to imagine what they were really like, and what they would think if they knew about magic and the wizarding world.  The red haired mother that brought her four young children to the park to play each day looked like she could certainly use some help and would be glad to be able to do magic.   The old man that walked by with the help of a cane every day was really a child at heart, and Harry could tell from his eyes that he must really believe in magic.  But there was a man, always dressed in suits and ties that walked hurriedly by carrying his briefcase and a stack of file folders once a week.  He hadn't an imagination at all.  Each time Harry saw him he was dressed up, drinking coffee, and looking completely stressed out.  If he had found out about witches and wizards Harry thought he'd surely have a heart attack, though he only looked about 35 years of age.

One day while sitting down on the grass in the park watching the red haired woman and her children (they reminded him of the Weasley's) when he felt a nibbling at his hand.  Hedwig was next to him with a piece of parchment to deliver.  Harry looked frantically about hoping that no one was watching, grabbed the note, quickly gave Hedwig a pet, and told her to go back to Privet Drive.  The letter was from Hermione, 

_Hi Harry!_

_I'm so glad to finally hear from you!  We were all getting rather worried.  I hope everything's going all right.  If those rotten relatives give you any trouble alert the Order at once!  And remember, you can never be too careful Harry, especially when you aren't at you aunt and uncle's house.  My phone number is at the bottom as you asked, but I'm not sure how much it will cost to call me from Surrey.  Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Your friend,_

Hermione 

Harry ran straight to the payphone at the other side of the park and dug some change out of his pockets.  The last time he was in Diagon Alley at Gringotts bank, he had exchanged some of his gold galleons for some muggle money and had hid it for emergencies.  Harry considered this an emergency.  He needed to talk with someone, he couldn't take it anymore.  He missed his friends and the chance to talk with Hermione wasn't something he wanted to lose.  Writing letters just wasn't the same.  He would never be allowed to use the phone for a long distance call at Privet Drive, so the pay phone would have to do.  It was his money after all!

Over the next two weeks he had quite a few good chats with Hermione, mostly about her worries about the Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.) results they'd soon be receiving, but his pockets were starting to run dry.  One day near the end of July, he hung up the phone rather depressed.  He didn't have enough money to make any more calls, and he had gotten used to having someone to talk to.  Having to be back at the Dursley's at seven meant that he didn't have much to do in the evenings, so Hermione had sent him a few books to read.  Most of them were about N.E.W.T.S., and deciding on what courses to take after receiving your O.W.L. results, but Harry had chosen to read 'Hogwarts: A History'.  Hermione was always rattling off information from it, and it would be nice to know some of the things she knew about the school.  He actually found that it was quite interesting, and it gave him more to talk with Hermione about on the phone.  There wasn't much news from the Order, the Ministry was busy taking precautions regarding Voldemort's return, and no sign of Voldemort or his supporters had been seen since that night at the Ministry.  He wished that Ron had a phone so that he could have called him as well.

As he turned to start making his way back to Privet Drive, Harry bumped into a woman, almost knocking her down.

"Oh, sorry!  I didn't mean to, Mrs. Figg!"

"Hello Harry dear!" she answered.  "You've grown so much over the last year, look at you!  Who were you calling?"

"I've been calling Hermione.  I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't have a good conversation at my aunt and uncle's house."

"Is that so?  Have you just been calling her?" she inquired suspiciously.

"Er, yeah, but only because the Weasley's don't have a phone.  But it doesn't matter, I don't have enough money left to make anymore calls."

"Oh you poor dear!"  Mrs. Figg said.  "You are welcome to come by and visit if you're looking for some company.  I could always use a cheery young face around."

Harry suddenly had an idea.

"Mrs. Figg, you do have a telephone don't you, because maybe I could cut your lawn or weed your garden or do something for you in exchange for using your phone."

"Sorry Harry, but being a squib, all my relations are in the wizarding world and don't have telephones, so it seems pointless for me to have one."

"Oh, okay then," Harry said disappointedly.

"I have a better idea Harry.  I just happen to have my fireplace hooked up to the floo network, and I've got some floo powder as well.  Perhaps you could come over for tea once and a while and use that to talk with your friends," she said.

Harry was ecstatic!  He would be able to talk with the whole Weasley family this way!  He couldn't wait to talk to Ron and Ginny about everything his mind could think of, and Fred and George about their newly opened joke shop in Diagon Alley.  

"Thanks Mrs. Figg, I would love that!  And I'll send you some money for the floo powder when I go to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies," he said.

"Well, why don't you come by tomorrow then Harry?  It is your birthday after all.  It can be my birthday present to you so you'll owe me nothing but sitting down to a cup of tea with me," she said smiling.

"Okay then, that's a deal!  I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!"

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**  Okay, so it's not that interesting yet, don't worry, Harry's birthday is coming up next and will be more exciting!  And the whole phone thing I know you're thinking that he could call collect and pay Hermione back later, but that doesn't work for my story!  I hope you are liking it so far!  I think that now that there will be more dialogue and less explaining I'll be able to write quicker!


	3. The Best Birthday

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I only own the plot of this story and any new characters I add.

**Author's Note:**  Okay, here's where things start to get more interesting!  Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but it's a fairly long one and I haven't had a lot of computer time so I had to write it out and then type it out.

-Chapter Three-

**The Best Birthday**

The next morning Harry hurriedly got dressed with the intent on getting all his chores done as quickly as possible.  He didn't expect any birthday wishes or gifts from the Dursley's, but he got from them that day the best thing that they had ever given him, though they did not know it.

All three of the Dursley's were in the foyer getting ready to leave when Harry descended the stairs.

"Get your shoes on," Uncle Vernon grunted at him.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"_We_," Uncle Vernon said, motioning towards Aunt Petunia and Dudley, "…are taking Dudley shopping in London for some school things.  _You_ are going to Mrs. Figg's.  She has agreed to watch you while we're gone.  We wouldn't want you to go and burn the place down while we're gone now would we?  We'd like a house to come home to.  Besides, Mrs. Figg informs me that two of her cats are quite ill and in need of care, as well as needing her lawn mowed, her garden weeded, her living room painted, and her attic cleaned.  You'll have plenty to do.  Let's go!  We're dropping you off.  Got to make sure that you go there and stay there…NOW!"

Harry was thrilled.  He'd do any chores Mrs. Figg needed done in order to get the chance to use floo powder to see Hermione, Ron, and all the Weasley's.  But he had to hide his joy.  The Dursley's needed to think that sending him to Mrs. Figg's was punishment.  They had no idea she was a squib and had contact with the wizarding world.

He quickly pulled on his trainers and tried to look depressed as he followed the Dursley's out the door.  Uncle Vernon waited until Mrs. Figg had let Harry inside before driving away.  As soon as he was safely inside he couldn't help but laugh.

Mrs. Figg grinned and said, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Thank-you!  But how did you manage this?"

"Well, I ran into your aunt yesterday evening and she mentioned how she needed to go to London and get some things for Dudley but didn't dare take you along.  So I said that I had some work around the house that needed doing and I needed someone, so I said I'd take you today if that was alright with her so the three of them could go and then I wouldn't need to pay anyone.  She jumped at the chance."

"Yeah, they must really be happy with themselves, punishing me on my birthday." Harry laughed.

Well come on let's get going.  Grab some floo powder from the dish over there," Mrs. Figg instructed.

"Er…don't I have to cut the grass and stuff first?" he asked politely.

"Heavens no dear!  On your birthday?  Are you mad?  I just made those things up so your aunt and uncle thought I'd be working you to the bone and would agree to let you come this morning!"

Harry smiled.

"I think this is the best present I've ever gotten from them.  Actually, I know it is!"

Mrs. Figg laughed, handed him the dish of floo powder then said, "Go to the Burrow, everyone's expecting you!"

"Everyone?" Harry tried to ask, but she pushed him along to the fireplace and said, "I'll be right behind you!"

Harry threw the floo powder down, called out, "The Burrow!" and felt himself start spinning while warm ash whipped around him.  Finally, after a few minutes he felt himself hit ground.

"Surprise!"

Harry looked up, cleaned the soot off his glasses, and saw several familiar faces staring down at him.  Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Percy were there.  Just behind Hermione and the Weasley's stood Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted.

"But what's going on?" Harry asked.  It hadn't clued in.

"It's your surprise birthday party silly!" said Ginny as Ron pulled him to his feet.

"For me?  But…" 

Harry had never had a birthday party before, and the surprise seemed to have gone over better than they all had hoped.  He truly was bewildered.

Just then Hermione pulled him into a hug and said, "Oh I was so worried I had hinted at it on the phone and you had guessed!"

"I honestly had no idea," Harry assured her.

Everyone laughed, and one by one came over to give him a birthday handshake.  Other than Hermione, he received a hug from Mrs. Weasley as she said, "It's wonderful to see you Harry.  Look how you've grown," as well as from Ginny who said, "We've all missed you."  Hugs seemed to be a feminine thing, though Tonks (whose hair was lime green today) had only shook his hand and winked.

"Let's all sit down to lunch," Mrs. Weasley said.  "Everyone outside!"

The long picnic table in the backyard was piled with all sorts of delicious foods.  There was a banner floating above it that lit up 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!' in red and gold letters, Gryffindor colours.  Every so often a few Filibuster's Fireworks would come out of the exclamation point, compliments of Fred and George.  

Harry ate graciously.  Food at the Dursley's wasn't all that great, and being a growing teenager, he needed a good meal.  He hadn't noticed before that he was now a head taller than Mrs. Weasley.  He was quite a bit taller than Hermione and Ginny as well.  Ron of course was still much taller than Harry, but didn't quite seem so lanky and out of proportion anymore.

Harry sat at the head of the table.  Next to him was Ron, followed by Fred and George.  Hermione was on his other side, and Ginny was next to her.  Once everyone's plates began to empty, the conversation picked up.

"So what's happening in the Order?" Harry asked, taking his voice down to a whisper.

Fred and George glanced furtively at each other.

"Well," Fred began, "we can't disclose any information at this time."

"Yes, it's ummm, top secret." George added.

"They've been holding out on us all summer," Ron said.  "They don't understand that it doesn't bother us anymore.  No one ever tells us anything."

"So you guys are really part of the Order now?" Harry asked.

"Of course we are," smiled Fred.

"You mom let you then?"

"Let us?  We are of age and we can do as we please," George said.

"Mum made them take their N.E.W.T.S. first," Ginny told Harry.  "She worked it out with Dumbledore."

"Well I think it's good that you two have gotten your N.E.W.T.S.  What if the joke shop doesn't work out?  You need to have a backup, but without your N.E.W.T.S. you can't do a thing," Hermione said, feeling it necessary to put that point in there.

"Lighten up Hermione!  The shop is doing great isn't it?" Ron said, glancing at Fred and George for reassurance.

"It's going on wonderfully!  We're working on a new thing, but we're having difficulty finding testers.  Interested Harry?" Fred asked.  "We pay good money!"

"Er, no thanks," Harry said.  He didn't need to know what it was they were working on.  Any concoction that they came up with was probably a hazard in its unperfected form.

"Suit yourself then," said George as he and Fred stood up, cleared their dishes, and disapparated with a voluminous 'crack'.

"We think." Hermione said as Ron and Ginny moved closer to hear, "that the Order is working on two main things.  One we're pretty sure is working with the Ministry on defense tactics and making public precautions and such.  And,"

"And the other," Ron cut in…

"Don't interrupt Ron!" said Hermione.

"What does is matter?" He retorted.

"Fine.  Go ahead, I don't care!" she sassed back in a tone that clearly stated that she did care.

Ron didn't seem to notice and continued.

"The other is really, really secretive.  We think that it has something to do with protecting someone or something.  We thought it was you at first, but they'd have told us then.  We knew last year so why shouldn't we this year."

"Well they've still been looking out for you Harry of course.  But what they are working on now is different." Hermione added.

"We've heard Bill talking with some woman that we think might have something to do with it, bit it's hard to use Extendable Ears anymore in this house without being caught.  I think he was talking about curse breaking, but that's what he did in Egypt, so it might not be anything with the Order at all.  But that's the only lead we've got.  And he's also talked in secret with Lupin." Ginny explained.

"What about Percy then?" Harry asked glancing down the table.

"After everything that happened at the ministry he came to his senses and came back home all prepared to apologize but mum only hugged him and told him not to worry about any of it," said Ron.  "I wish she'd have let him do it though.  It would have been fun to see him admit he was wrong.

Harry was about to ask what else had been happening over the last month but Tonks called out, "Hey Harry!  Fancy a game?"

He looked down the table and saw her holding a broomstick and a worn brownish leather ball that he was sure was a quaffle substitute.

"Sure thing," he said while getting up, "but I don't have my Firebolt!"

"You can use one of ours," Ron said.  "That way the rest of us will have a fair chance."

"You can use my new broom if you want Harry.  It's a Nimbus 2000 like you used to have," said Ginny.

Harry smiled and wanted to ask where she'd gotten the money for a Nimbus, but he didn't like to bring up the fact that the Weasley's didn't have a lot of money.  It was a soft spot with Ron in particular and he didn't want to dampen anyone's spirits.

"No Ginny, you need to practice on your broom if you're going to be a chaser this year" Ron said.

"That's okay.  I don't care what I use, just as long as it flies!  Thanks anyway Ginny.  Let's just play!"

Just then Fred and George apparated with another loud 'crack' holding three broomsticks. 

"Here you go Harry.  We took the liberty of going to grab your Firebolt," said George handing Harry his broom.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks decided to play and Lupin agreed to referee.  Percy and Mr. Weasley had gone inside to catch up on some work, and Mrs. Weasley was clearing the table with Mrs. Figg's and Hermione's help.  Harry, Ron, Bill, and Tonks played on one team and Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny were on the other.

They played for the better part of the afternoon.  They changed teams several times and adjusted the nets so that they could play with no keepers.  Harry noted that Ginny was quite a good chaser.  She flew smoothly and kept a good hold on the ball.  Harry also noticed that Ron had improved tremendously.  He later learned that he had been practicing with Ginny almost everyday of the summer eager to keep his position as keeper on the Gryffindor house quidditch team at Hogwarts.

Just after they had touched down and began arguing whether the last goal had counted or not, (Lupin had gone inside to talk with Mr. Weasley long before), Mrs. Weasley called them to the table.  Harry was seated at the head of the table again and before he knew it a massive chocolate cake ablaze with sixteen candles was placed in front of him and everyone was singing.  He had never been sung Happy Birthday before, nor had he ever blown out any candles.

When they finished the song, Mrs. Weasley said, "Make a wish dear."

Harry thought a moment, made his wish, and blew out all the candles at once.  Everyone had started to clap when all of a sudden one of the candles lit back up.  They stopped abruptly; Harry shrugged his shoulders, and blew it out again.  But just as he blew that one out, another caught fire.  So he blew that one out, and another had lit up again.

"Fred!  George!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

The twins grinned and everyone burst out laughing.

"Looks like they work great Fred."

"Well I had to regrow my eyebrows ten times to perfect them!  I kept getting singed when the flames lit back up.  They were a little high at first," answered George.

Everyone laughed again and took a piece of cake that Mrs. Weasley had cut.  When they were done eating, everyone brought a present over and put it in front of Harry.  He got a book (big surprise) from Hermione.  It was _Hogwarts: A History_.  She thought it would come in handy and hinted to Ron that he ought to read it as well.  Ron and Ginny got him a box filled with chocolate frogs as well as some new Firebolt broomstick polish, which was great as the one in his broom servicing kit was almost gone.  Fred and George promised he'd receive his present from them the following day.  Harry was too afraid to ask what it was.  Mrs. Figg's present was some cookies and of course getting him away from the Dursley's for the day.  Tonks gave him some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and a voice activated lock for his school trunk.  From the rest of the Weasley's he got a size 5 silver cauldron.  They were sure he'd be needing it.  He got a package from Lupin with a book in it that appeared to be blank.  Harry thought it looked more like an album or a journal than a regular book.  

He was about to open a white envelope that was in the book when Lupin said, "It's from Sirius and I.  After all, it was his idea to throw you a surprise birthday party.  He planned it months ago.  You better just read that to yourself.

Harry smiled and began to read.  It was in Sirius' handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy 16th Birthday!  Since you seem to be so interested in learning about your dad when he was in school, we thought you'd like this book we made in our 7th year, just before we graduated.  It's called 'Messing with the Marauders' and it contains Hogwarts biographies of each of the Marauders.  It has pictures, stories of our adventures every full moon, as well as a list of our future plans…some being quite comical!  Have a look when you get a chance to be alone.  You'll enjoy it more that way!_

_Love your godfather, Sirius Black and his fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin _

_P.S.  Tap the cover and the Marauder's name three times that you want to read about.  It will be there for you when you open the cover and will disappear once you've shut it._

_P.P.S.  Of course you won't mind the rude comments in Pettigrew's bio…we don't like him so much anymore but we made the book inerasable!_

_~Padfoot_

Harry couldn't wait to try it out, but agreed with them that it would be best done when he was alone.  He didn't know if he wanted to share what the book contained just yet.  He folded the note back up and put it in his jeans' pocket.

"Thanks!" he said to Lupin sincerely.

"Okay, close your eyes Harry!" Fred called out.

Harry closed them tight, excited to see what came next.  Surely this day couldn't get any better he thought to himself.

He heard something heavy hit the ground and opened his eyes.  His school trunk was sitting there next to him.

"The real present is that Dumbledore says you can stay the rest of the summer with us Harry!  Fred and I went earlier and got your stuff while the muggles were still out.  But you better check we got everything!"

Harry looked to Mrs. Weasley questioningly.

"Yes Harry it's true.  And we're happy to have you."

Harry was so happy he couldn't say anything.

"Well Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around at everyone and said, "This is the best birthday I've ever had!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**  What is it that Fred and George are doing for the Order?  What is their present to Harry?  Who's the woman Bill has been talking to?  What/who is the Order trying to protect?  What does '_Messing with the Marauders_' actually say?  

Are all these things related?  Is Harry really at the Burrow to stay for the next month?  You'll have to read on to find out!

Don't forget to review! :oD


	4. Number NinetyThree Diagon Alley

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't.

**Author's Note:** Here we get to see Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes joke shop up and running!

-Chapter Four-

**Number Ninety-Three Diagon Alley**

Harry stayed in Ron's room on the top floor of the Burrow. The room was still decorated in the orange paraphernalia of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favourite quidditch team. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon (Pig for short) was hooting excitedly as soon as Harry had stirred in his bed.

"Okay, Pig, give it a rest! We're up!" Ron said as he sat up in bed and let out a yawn.

Ron let Pig out of his cage and the owl started zooming around the room.

"He's still hyperactive! I can't figure out what to do with him!" said Ron.

"Maybe you should try giving him some owl treats!" suggested Harry.

Ron threw a few treats at Pig who kept zipping around their heads.

"It was worth a try," said Harry as he and Ron shut the door to Ron's room leaving Pig to fly around the room on his own.

As they made their way down the stairs, they met Ginny and Hermione coming out from Ginny's room.

"Morning!" said Hermione while wiping her eyes.

"Good morning!" Harry replied, still in an uplifted mood after his birthday party the day before.

The four of them made their way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had breakfast ready. They sat down at the table and helped themselves to french toast with syrup, bacon, hash browns and orange juice.

When they had finished eating, they helped Mrs. Weasley clean up, as the other members of the Weasley family had gotten up, eaten, and left for work long before, even Fred and George.

"Thanks dears. Now take some floo powder and be on your way to Diagon Alley. I want you to go straight there! You can never be too careful nowadays! Fred and George are expecting you! They want to show Harry what they've done with their shop," Mrs. Weasley said offering them floo powder from a jar above the fireplace.

The joke shop wasn't part of the floo network yet, so they had to go to Flourish and Blotts first. When all four of them arrive safely, they cleaned themselves off, had a laugh over the time in his second year that Harry had missed the fireplace in Diagon Alley, and walked out into street.

Witches and wizards in many different coloured robes were scattered about the street. They didn't go in any other shops, but looked into the windows as they passed. Harry wanted to suggest going into Quality Quidditch Supplies to look around, but Mrs. Weasley had told them to go straight to the joke shop.

Finally they came to shop number ninety-three. There was a bright red sign above the door that said _'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_'. Harry opened the door for everyone and they stepped inside one by one.

Harry stopped just inside the door and looked at the shop in total awe.  This was surely a troublemaker's paradise!  Only Fred and George could have created a store like this one!  There were shelves of Filibuster's Fireworks, piles of wands that turned into chickens when the person tried to cast a spell with them, there were containers filled with Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, and Canary Creams, a whole row of Extendable Ears, a Portable Swamp being prepared to go into the window display, and a Weasleys' Specialty section that contained Skiving Snackboxes, Fainting Fancies, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles.

Harry took a few more steps in.  As he did so, Lee Jordan called out to him from behind the cashier's counter.

"Harry!  How are you?  Wait right there, I'll get Fred and George, they're in the back!"

Within seconds, the twins were rushing towards Harry and the group.

"Harry!  Finally you're here!" said George.

"We've got something special to show you!" Fred added.

They each grabbed one of his arms and pulled him over to the side of the shop, where the counter stood.  Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed. 

"Lee, if you would be so kind as to go and grab the plaque…" Fred said, motioning behind the counter.

"I would be honoured," Lee replied and ducked out of view.

Harry looked to the others, but they were as uncertain of what was going on he was.  The few people that were in the store were starting to be interested in what was going on, and were forming a small audience around them.

"Here you go," said Lee, handing something in a gold frame to George.

"Ahem, if I could have everyone's attention please," said Fred, loud enough for people out on the street to hear.  "We would like to welcome you all to this ceremony to honour the founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, Mr. Harry Potter!"

Everyone around clapped wildly, but Harry stood in his place, shocked.

"He provided us with what we needed to begin this shop, and could not have got it running without him.  He made our dreams to help kids make trouble everywhere, and for that, we'd like to thank him by putting up this plaque with his picture on it." George said, as he placed the plaque up on the wall.  It had a headshot of Harry smiling, and underneath it read,

_Harry Potter_

_Founder of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_

June 1995 

_Thank you for your contribution._

"Come on up and say a few words Harry, don't be shy!" Fred cried out.

Everyone cheered and Ginny gave Harry a push up to the front.  He looked at everyone, noticing that the crowd had grown considerably, and cleared his throat.

"Er, thanks Fred and George.  I was happy to help!  Just let me know if you ever need anything again!"

Suddenly, there were some whispers from the crowd and a few muffled laughs.  Harry was beginning to feel very nervous.  He looked to Ron who was also trying not to laugh but not doing a very good job.

"Look behind you Harry!" Hermione mouthed to him.

He turned and looked in time to see an invisible marker begin to draw on Harry's face in the picture.  It drew devil horns, a moustache, and several boils on his face.  Harry couldn't help but laugh.  It seemed that once he begun, everyone else let go and an uproar of laughter filled the shop.

"We couldn't just have a normal picture up there could we now?" George said.

Harry tied to move out from the center of attention, but Fred grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Not so fast Harry! " said George.  "We're not finished."

Fred continued to speak to the audience, "We would also like to present this certificate making Harry an official member of the team here at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  It entitles him to anything he desires from the shop!  So let's all give Harry another round of applause, and remember that you can pick up order forms at the counter as well as sign up for the testing of our new products!"

With that said, everyone cheered again, and the crowd began to disperse throughout the store.

"Well that certainly brought in a lot of business," Ron said happily.

"Yes, well, that was kind of your birthday present Harry.  Anything you want is yours!  You did give us the money to start it!" Fred said with a smile.

"Thanks!  But I don't really know what I want.  Can we look around for a bit?"

"Of course!  You are welcome to try out anything you want to as well!" Fred told him.

"Come on," Ron said, "You've got to try their newest thing!"

Harry and the two girls followed Ron back to where they had come into the shop.  There was a sign that said, '_Mad Eye Mints_'.

"They are a tribute to Mad Eye Moody!  Fred and George think that they will sell well with Hogwarts students!" Ginny explained.  "They make your eyes wobble around and end up in the back of your head.  You have to walk backwards until they wear off!"

"Let's all try one and see who can get to the other side of the store first!" Ron suggested.

"Do you really think that these are safe?" Hermione asked, eying the mints cautiously.

"Of course they are!  They wouldn't sell them if they weren't!" Ron said angrily.

"Don't get upset, I just think that we should be careful that's all!"

"Fine, you don't have to try them, the three of us can do it."

"Well, I wasn't saying that I'm not going to try them!"

While those two sorted out their argument, Ginny nudged Harry to look at his picture on the wall.  He noticed that the horns and boils were gone, and this time the invisible jokester drew a crack in his glasses, big bushy eyebrows, and a beard right down to the floor.  He and Ginny laughed, which made Ron and Hermione stop and look as well.

"Okay, enough arguing, honestly you two, we can't take you anywhere!  Everyone grab a mint!" Ginny instructed.

They each grabbed one, and on the count of three, put them in their mouth.  Harry felt really dizzy as his eyes roamed freely about his head before stopping at the back.  He could see everything behind him.

"Go!" Ron roared, and they all began to stumble across the joke shop trying to get to the other side.

Harry tumbled over some chicken wands, and Ron nearly got stuck in the Portable Swamp.  Hermione had fallen right at the beginning and had given up quickly.  Ginny it seemed was by far the most talented at it, and got to the other side without falling once!

They spent the day doing much of the same sort of thing.  They were having a wonderful time, and even Fred and George joined them for a few laughs.  Each time Harry looked at his picture during the day, something new had been drawn on him.  He had a halo and wings one time, no ears another time so his glasses kept falling off his face, and at one point he was smiling broadly without any teeth.

In the afternoon, Harry found out where Ginny had gotten the money for a Nimbus 2000.  George had informed her that it was her turn to work the next day.  Her and Ron had been working at the shop all summer and were getting paid for it.  Ginny immediately went out and bought a broomstick, excited to practice so she could try out for the house team.  Ron couldn't choose what to get first, and had decided to save his money for the time being.  Though, he thought he'd like a dragon skin jacket like Fred and George had.

They were having so much fun that Harry didn't even think when George offered him a red lollipop before putting it in his mouth.  About thirty seconds later though, Hermione gasped and Ron and Ginny chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Harry said, quickly removing the sucker from his mouth and wondering that he had taken it in the first place.

"See for yourself!" Fred said, pointing at Harry's reflection in the window at the store's front.

Harry ran to it and saw that his jet black, untidy mop of hair had turned flaming red, just like that of the Weasley family members.  He looked quite comical and broke out laughing!  Everyone followed suit except Hermione who looked rather concerned.

"It's one of our new things Harry," Fred told him.  "They aren't even for sale yet!"

"That's a good one Fred!  Now how do I get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"What, don't you like it?  Now you are really part of the family!"

Harry grinned.  He liked to think that the Weasley's considered him to be family.

"All you do is chew on the stick once you've finished eating the lolly!  Then it will go back!"

They continued to play in the joke shop, but when Harry had finished and began to chew the stick, nothing happened.

"Fred, George, come quick, it's not working!" Ginny called out.

The twins rushed over and tried everything that they could, but with no success.  At the end of the day, Harry still had red hair, and they had to leave for the Burrow hoping that tomorrow they could figure something out if it hadn't worn off by then.

When they arrived, Mrs. Weasley gave each of her children a kiss, including Harry without realizing it.  When she noticed that there was not a black haired kid in the group, she panicked and yelled, "Where's Harry!  My goodness, this is terrible, we must find him straight away!  I'll alert Dumbledore, and Fred go call your father…"

"Calm down, I'm right here Mrs. Weasley," Harry said hurriedly.

"Oh, Harry!  Your hair!  What happened?"

"We had a little mishap at the shop.  We're not quite sure how to get rid of it yet!" George explained.

"What do you mean?" said Mrs. Weasley crossly.

"Oh don't worry, it'll all work out," Fred said confidently.

"And if not, you can just adopt Harry!  No one will question his belonging to the family with hair like that!"

Everyone laughed, including Mrs. Weasley.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:** I think that that was a most enjoyable chapter!!  Keep reading and don't forget to review!  I've already got the next chapter planned, so hopefully it won't take long to write!


	5. The Sixth DADA Teacher

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.  I only own the plot of this story.

**Author's Note:** I've been working on getting this up ASAP, but I've had a lot going on.  You get to meet the new DADA teacher here briefly, and there's an important conversation that Harry has with Remus Lupin.

-Chapter Five-

**The Sixth DADA Teacher  **

Harry spent the majority of the week at the joke shop along with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Occasionally Ginny or Ron would have to be working, but the rest of the group stayed there to keep them company. Fred and George seemed to be doing quite well with the shop. There wasn't a single moment when there weren't customers lined up at the cash register with their arms filled. Even though they were busy, Fred and George still found time to join the others for an ice cream almost everyday at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Harry's hair remained red for three days. It just sort of went away on its own, or perhaps it went away from eating a banana split...but Harry didn't care to try it a second time. Although Harry had sort of enjoyed it. He didn't get the stares that he usually got while in Diagon Alley. Everyone just seemed to think he was one of the Weasley's, and Harry had no objection to letting them think it. One evening Tonks had stopped by the Burrow and gotten quite the kick out of it. She, being able to change her appearance, had then sported wildly red hair as well, saying that she just wanted to fit in.

At the end of the week, Hermione left the Burrow. She was going on vacation with her parents to France for two weeks, but promised she would owl them often.

Ginny also left for a couple days to visit her friend Blythe Williams, a Gryffindor in her year. While she was gone, Ron had to work every day.

One day, Ron had to leave earlier than usual, so Harry told him to go and that he'd meat him there later. Ron left a little disappointed to be going alone, but he'd be able to get more work done by himself. George was making him do inventory, and with Harry around, they'd just end up sitting around and talking. Fred told him if he didn't start doing more work he'd cut back his pay, and Ron had almost enough to get a dragon skin jacket. In order to have money left over to get new robes and the rest of his school supplies, he needed to work as much as possible.

Harry knew this, and knew that he distracted Ron from the work, so that's why he let Ron go himself, saying that he was kind of tired and wanted to sleep in a little.

After Ron got up, Harry dressed, gave Pig and Hedwig a few owl treats each, and made his way downstairs. This was certainly the quietest he'd ever the Burrow be since his arrival. The house wasn't very big, and having nine Weasley's, Harry and Hermione, and the occasional visitor (generally someone from the Order) made it so that there was never a quiet moment. Harry hadn't had a chance the entire first week to even look at his birthday present from Sirius and Lupin. He was anxious to read what it contained, but was also a tad frightened. He couldn't help remembering what he'd seen of his father in Snape's pensieve the previous year. As much as he longed for truth, he didn't want to see something he didn't like. 

When Harry reached the kitchen, he heard voices on the other side of the door. Not wanting to eavesdrop, and not to mention being rather hungry, Harry opened the door.

"Good morning Harry," said a familiar voice.

It was Remus Lupin. He was sitting at the table with Bill, but Harry was sure he had heard a woman's voice as well, and it hadn't been Mrs. Weasley's.

"Morning," Harry replied, as he made his way to the table.

"Harry," Remus said. "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Harry looked at Bill a little confusedly.

"I already know Bill Professor!"

"No, no, not him. Over there," Remus said pointing to the other side of the kitchen.

Harry looked and saw a woman's head in the fire. She had light brown hair and soft gray eyes. He knew that this must be who Ginny and Ron had heard Bill talking with about curse breaking, and became very excited to find out whom she was.

"Harry, this is Elizabeth Sage. She's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, nice to meet you Professor Sage!" said Harry, wanting to make a good first impression. After the horrible Professor Umbridge who had taught Defense Against the Dark Arts the previous year, Harry knew the importance of getting on a teacher's good side right from the get go.

"Lovely to meet you Harry! I've heard wonderful things from Remus here about you!"

"Really?" Harry said a little uncertainly. He glanced at Remus who smiled and said, "Yes Harry, you were my best student after all!"

Harry smiled and took the compliment to heart.

"Well, you are the best teacher we ever had for that class Professor Lupin! And we've had a lot. You must just have brought it out!"

"Oh, nonsense Harry!" Remus said, blushing slightly.

Bill had been silent through the conversation and chose this moment to cut in.

"Well, I'm done eating. Was that all you needed from me Miss Sage? I've got a few things to get done and have to be on my way."

"Oh yes, thanks for everything Bill. You have been most helpful. My knowledge of ancient magic and curses only goes so far."

There was a pause as Bill got up and left the kitchen.

"Well, I actually have to be going as well. Thanks for the advice about Hogwarts."

"It was my pleasure!" Remus answered.

"Don't be a stranger Remus!  We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, I believe we do!" said Remus with a nod and a smile as she disappeared into the fire. Harry noticed that there was something different in Remus' manner that he'd never seen before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Umm, Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"Call me Remus Harry! I haven't been your professor for two years now. Besides, it sounds too formal. We are friends after all!"

"Of course, Prof, I mean, Remus! Er, so you know her then?"

"Yes Harry, from a long time ago."

Something about the way Remus said this told Harry that he'd rather not talk about it. Harry had never talked alone with Remus since Sirius' death, and had a few things that he wanted to ask him, so he took this moment to change the topic.

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Well, I...I know you knew Sirius best out of everyone, and well, you knew my dad and Wormtail too..." Harry seemed to be having some difficulty getting the words out. He still found it difficult to talk about Sirius.

"It's alright Harry, you can ask me anything you want about them.  I'll hold no secrets."

"Well, doesn't it bother you that nobody knows the truth about what happened? That Sirius didn't betray my parents or kill those muggles?"

"Of course it does Harry, but things like this aren't easy to fix. There's nothing we can do," Remus said, hanging his head a little.

"But we can try!  Don't we owe it to him to let everyone know the truth?" Harry exclaimed, letting some of the anger inside him come out.

"Calm down Harry. I know how you feel. I really do! I want Sirius cleared as much as you do, but it's just not possible at this time!"

"But why not?" Harry cried.

"Well Harry, the Ministry has only just begun to believe Voldemort to be back. They won't believe everything that Dumbledore has told them concerning that. Trying to get them to clear Sirius' name on his, mine, and you and your friends' word isn't going to happen. Even if they'd agree to hear us out, we've got no proof."

Harry knew that he was right and sunk into one of the kitchen chairs rather depressed.

"So, you mean that we need Wormtail right?"

"Yes, and I think that he'll be keeping a rather low profile. He wasn't at the Ministry in June, so either Voldemort has already done away with him, or he's doing something very secretive. Or I guess he could just be doing nothing and lying low. But Harry, I want you to promise me that you won't try to find him or anything."

"Don't worry. I won't. I...I'll let the Order take care of it."

Remus looked relieved to hear Harry agree so quickly.

"Just think, in two more years I'll be able to join you guys!"

"Let's hope there won't be any need for the Order in two years' time Harry. There are dark times ahead of us. Voldemort has been lying low, but you can count on it that bad things will be happening soon.  Getting those criminals out of Azkaban was just the start to his plans."

"I wish I could join now!" Harry said bitterly.

"You know that Sirius wouldn't have let you," Remus said authoritatively.

This irked Harry who retorted, "Well, he's not here anymore! I don't have a parent, a godfather, or any kind of guardian to stop me!"

Remus knew he had hit a soft spot and so with a gentler tone said, "Well, we've been talking about that."

"Who? About what?"

"Well, about you and guardianship over you. In two years you will be a wizard of age and can get a job and live on your own. But until then you need someone to look out for you.  The Dursley's aren't exactly fit for anything to do with the wizarding world.  And,"

"And," said Harry anxious to hear the answer.

"Well, we haven't set anything yet, it's just been discussed. Of course we'd consult you about it before taking any kind of action. We've talked to Dumbledore and he agrees that something should be done."

"Who's we?"

"Why, the Order of course!"

"Oh."

"I'd like to take you Harry. I really would do anything for James' boy that I could.  I owe him that.  And for Sirius as well.  But it's not exactly easy for a werewolf to have a family. I couldn't take that risk.  Besides, it's hard to keep work and you need someone who can take proper care of you."  Remus adverted his eyes, a little embarrassed.

"I can take care of myself," Harry answered, determined not to let Remus feel bad about it.

"I'll admit that you are strong willed for your age.  Your situation has demanded it and you've lived up to the challenge.  I'd expect nothing less though from any child of Lily and James'.  But Harry, you need things that you don't even realize.  I know that you have a lot of friends, but you need parental guidance at your disposal.  Someone that can kind of watch over you and help you through life.  Family and friends are very important Harry.  Take it from someone who doesn't have a lot of either.  Friends can fight and lose touch, but family is there forever, no matter what."  Remus paused as if reflecting on something from his own life.  Something in his eyes made Harry feel the pain that Remus had experienced in his past.  But the look was gone as soon as it had appeared and he continued.

"Of course Arthur and Molly have wanted to take you for years, but didn't want to step on Sirius' toes. They knew you were as important to him as he was to you."

"They are really good to me," Harry acknowledged.

"Yes Harry, you are rather lucky to have a family like that to be a part of."

"Umm, Remus...what about your parents and your family?" Harry asked before he could stop himself.

"Well," said Remus, a little reluctantly.  He was prepared to answer anything about James and Sirius, but somehow the subject of himself was a little harder to speak of.

"My parents past away long ago. I don't have any siblings. Taking care of a child that is a werewolf was a lot of work for them and they couldn't put anyone else at risk. I'm lucky that they didn't send me away right when it happened."

"Haven't you ever wanted to have a family though?" he asked since Remus hadn't completely objected to discussing the matter.

"Well, of course I have, but like I said, it's not really plausible being what I am. Werewolves have to give up a few things in life in order to protect others. And I'm fine with that Harry."

"Oh," Harry answered, although he was unconvinced.

"I do wish Sirius was still here though. He was like a brother. What I am never bothered him, not even when we were kids.  In fact I think that that was his favourite part about me."

"I miss him a lot," Harry admitted. "Why did he have to come after me? He should have stayed at Grimmauld place. Now everything is messed up. And he was never cleared.  I think that that's what I feel the worst about. He may have escaped Azkaban, but he wasn't free Remus!"

"I know Harry. We just have to remember to keep him close to our hearts. Memories never have to fade Harry. And coming to save you was the noble and loyal thing to do. Sirius' friends always meant a lot to him. Defeat does not come with death, Harry. Victory comes with having fought for what is right!"

Harry thought these words over. Remus sounded wise beyond his years when he spoke like that, but he was right.

"Yeah, I'd like to think of Sirius that way too," he said, feeling closer to Remus than ever.

"Good then. That's how we will remember him."

"I like talking with you Remus. It's hard to find someone who will tell you the truth.  Can we do this again sometime, when you have a chance?  I know that there are more things I'd like to ask you."

"Of course Harry." 

Remus got up, put his hand on Harry's shoulder, smiled, and left the room.  He may not have been able to be an official guardian of Harry, but he did more for Harry in that conversation than he knew.  Sirius could never really be serious, despite his name, but Remus could.  Harry looked up to him in a different way.  He was truthful, kind, honest, and Harry was glad to have him as a friend he could look up to.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:** I know I said this chapter wouldn't take long to get up, but I had some difficulty with it!  I didn't think that the Harry and Lupin conversation would be long, and I kind of thought of some stuff and added it as I went, so it ended up being the main thing in the chapter.  And since it became the main part, I had to design it a little better than I had it, and add a few more things.  Not to mention I had to come up with a new name for the chapter, which was rather difficult!  I was supposed to have OWL results, Hogwarts letters, as well as shopping in Diagon Alley for new school things, but those will be the next chapter.  Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story!  I hope to have the next part up before I go camping for a week on Saturday.


	6. OWL Results

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I only own the plot to this story and any characters I add.

**Author's Note: **Okay, this was originally going to be the Hogwarts Express chapter, but I got some ideas.  I think you'll like it.  The conversation with Remus went a lot longer than I expected, and I've come up with an interesting end for this one.  There will be one more chapter after this one before they start on their way to Hogwarts.  We've got OWL Results, shopping in Diagon Alley, and an interesting event that happens at the end.  

And Dawnie, you seem to be very "with it" indeed.  Yes, Blythe is in my other fic.  It's easier if I just keep characters around.  I plan to keep all my fics together like that!  As for Sage, she's not exactly an old girlfriend, but you've got the idea!

-Chapter Six-

**OWL Results**

The next morning Ginny came home from Blythe's, and the Hogwarts letters arrived while everyone was eating breakfast. Along with the letters were the long dreaded O.W.L. results for Harry and Ron. Harry was kind of glad that Hermione had gone home, he didn't care to hear her brag about getting 'Outstanding' in all of her courses.  He expected nothing less than Outstanding marks from her.  He on the other hand was rather worried.  He needed good marks to get into the right NEWT classes.

"The letters have come rather late this year haven't they?" Percy said.

"Well, the Ministry as well as Hogwarts has been busy with other, more important things recently," Mr. Weasley explained.  

Mrs. Weasley handed out the letters to Ginny, Harry, and Ron, and was hovering just behind Ron anxious to see his results.

"Do you mind mum?" Ron asked her.

"I'm going to find out how you did anyways Ronald Weasley, so you may as well let me see now," she snapped back at him.

Meanwhile, Harry opened the envelope addressed to him and read his results. As it turned out, he had done rather well.

_Owl Results_

Astronomy - Acceptable 

_Care of Magical Creatures – Outstanding_

_Charms – Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts - Outstanding_

_Divination - Acceptable_

_Herbology – Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic - Acceptable_

_Potions – Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration – Exceeds Expectations_

_The classes you wish to take at the NEWTs Level must be chosen and returned to the school immediately.  Please return this parchment with your selections circled.  Your head of house will speak with the professor of each course you wish to continue taking, and you will be notified in the week before the term starts whether you've been accepted into those courses._

He looked at the piece of parchment almost unbelievingly.  Three 'Outstanding' marks, three 'Exceeds Expectations', and three 'Acceptables'.  He had passed them all, even Divination.  He was sure he could have done better in Astronomy, but the events he saw had stopped him from finishing his star chart.  The only worry he had was his Potions mark.  Professor McGonagall had told him he needed Potions to become an auror, but that Professor Snape only allowed students with 'Outstanding' OWL results into his NEWTs class. 

When Harry looked up, Ron and his mother were still fighting over looking at the results.  He also noticed that Ginny was looking quite pleased with her letter.

"What is it Ginny?" he asked.

"I've, I've been made a prefect!"

"Well done then Ginny!" he said smiling.

Ginny smiled and blushed before she could turn her head in the direction of Ron and Mrs. Weasley.  Ron had fallen off his chair and his mother was ripping open the letter.  She looked it over, smiled, handed him the parchment, and said, "Well, I'm very pleased with your results Ron.  But I'd have liked your Potions mark a little higher.  But I must say, I'm proud of you!  Two 'Outstandings' and Four 'Exceeds Expectations' is nothing to be ashamed of that's for sure.  And you've passed everything.""

Ron's ears went red.  He wasn't used to getting that kind of attention.

"What's your letter say Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  In all the fuss over Ron's marks, no one but Harry had heard her announcement.

"I've been made a prefect mum!  I thought for sure that Blythe would get it."

"I knew you'd get it all along Ginny.  It runs in the family!" Percy said proudly.  "Like I told Ron last year, it's the first step towards Head Boy, or Head Girl in your case!"

"Yes Ginny, you've had excellent marks.  I think you deserve it and I'm very proud of you!" Mrs. Weasley said, and she gave Ginny a hug.  "I suppose you'd like an owl then?"

"Oh, no mum, you don't need to get me anything," Ginny said.

"Yeah, that's right, she doesn't deserve anything!  This is just horrible," Fred said.

"Another Prefect sibling won't be good for business," added George.

Everyone laughed.  Fred and George were taking the matter very seriously though, and left immediately to make reparations.

"And how did you do Harry dear, if you don't mind me asking," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Pretty well.  Here," and he handed her his results.

"Well done indeed!"

Harry was glad that Mrs. Weasley was pleased.  She really was almost like a mother to him.

As it turned out, Ron had gotten 'Outstanding' in Care of Magical Creatures (much to Hagrid's delight) as well as in Divination.  Neither he nor Harry could figure out how that had happened.  He received 'Exceeds Expectations' in Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology, and 'Acceptable' in History of Magic, Astronomy, and Potions.

"Do you know what NEWT classes you're taking Ron?" Harry asked after they had gone upstairs.

"Well, I'm not sure now.  I thought I did.  I wanted to be an auror, but I don't think I'll get into the classes I need."

"I wanted to be the same.  I don't even know if I'll get into Potions without and 'Outstanding'."

"You've got a better chance than I do!"

"Well, I'm going to pick it anyhow," Harry said decidedly.  "Along with Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I'm going to take those four as well, but I need one more.  It's between Herbology and Divination."

"Well, you did get 'Outstanding in Divination, maybe you should give that a try."

"Yeah, maybe I will!"

"I'm going to send a letter to Hermione.  I think I should thank her for helping me study and get these marks.  She'll want to know how I did," Harry said.

"Good idea, can we make it from the both of us?"

"Sure thing."

~***~

Hermione's reply came back the next day.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I'm so proud of the both of you.  You did very well on your OWLs and you've made good choices for your NEWTS classes.  I'm still puzzled on Ron's 'Outstanding' in Divination.  I think you should take Herbology or History of Magic instead of it.  But it's your choice._

_I got 'Outstanding' in everything except Astronomy.  I got 'Exceeds Expectations', but I'm not continuing with it anyways, and I was rather disrupted by what happened to Professor McGonagall.  I know you're probably laughing at me right now Ronald Weasley, but you can hold your tongue because I honestly don't care if I didn't get 'Outstanding' in everything.  No one's perfect._

_I've decided to take Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Potions for my NEWTs.  I feel bad about not taking Herbology, Astronomy, and especially Ancient Runes, but I don't want to overload myself.  I'll never forget third year and all that work I had to do.  I just got too worn out!_

_I know you guys are spending a lot of time in Diagon Alley, but I was hoping that you could wait for me before going to get your school things.  I know you both need new robes, and I do as well.  And there are a lot of other things as well.  I'm sure once we get confirmation that we've been accepted into the class they'll add things we need to buy.  _

_Take care!  Tell Ginny congratulations on being made a Prefect!  I'm having a great vacation.  Can't wait to see you again!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry gave the letter to Ron who finished reading and slipped the parchment into his pocket.

"We'll wait for her then?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan.  Let's send Hedwig saying that we'll meet her at Fred and George's one week before school starts."

~***~

Over the next two weeks, Harry enjoyed himself to the fullest.  He spent a lot of time at the joke shop and practicing quidditch with either Ron or Ginny or the two of them.  He did have a few days while he was kind of down.  But losing your godfather, your chance to get away from the Dursley's for good, and finding out you had to either kill Voldemort or be killed by him wasn't exactly easy to deal with, even when you are with your friends.  The fate of the wizarding world was in his hands, and he wasn't sure that he wanted that kind of responsibility.

But he made it through, and finally the day came when they were going to Diagon Alley to meet Hermione and get all their school supplies.  The day before, the NEWTs letters came for Harry and Ron.  They both got into all of their classes.  Harry even got into Potions, though from Snape's reply, it sounded like Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had something to do with it.  Snape warned him that one slip up or poor grade and he'd be thrown out immediately.  Harry was excited to go back to school, except for that class.  Two more years of Snape was not very inviting!

Harry, Ron, and Ginny met Hermione at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes at noon.  First they went to Gringotts Bank to take money for their things out of their vaults.  Hermione exchanged some muggle money for some gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts, while Harry swapped a few galleons for some muggle money, for the next summer.  They all needed new robes, so they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions second.  They were measured, the girls went first and the boys second, and each bought three new robes.  Ron was the most excited.  He'd never had new robes before.  Neither had Ginny, but she wasn't as concerned over things like that as she used to be.  

The NEWTs letters had all the books they were required to buy so they went to Flourish and Blotts next.  They also went to the Apothecary where Hermione got a new cauldron, and she and Harry bought their potions ingredients.  They went to The Leaky Cauldron for some butterbeer, Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, and spent quite a long time looking around in Quality Quidditch Supplies where they met fellow Gryffindors Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan.  Before heading back to Fred and George's shop, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium.  Mrs. And Mr. Weasley had given Ginny money to buy herself an owl and she wanted them to go with her.

"How about this one Ginny?" Ron suggested, pointing out a great horned owl at the front of the store.

"Nah, I want to look around lots.  I don't want one that's that big, but not one that's too small either.  You have Pig, and he's sometimes too small to carry some things," Ginny replied.

"There's nothing wrong with Pig," Ron said in defense of Pig.  He didn't exactly act like he loved his owl who he found rather annoying, but wasn't going to sit back and listen to anyone insulting him.

"Oh relax Ron, she was just making a valid point!" Hermione chimed in, which led to yet another bickering war with Ron.

Meanwhile, Harry helped Ginny decide on a gorgeous brown barn owl.  She paid the cashier and they walked back out into the street.

"What are you going to name him Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking maybe Zephyr," she replied.

"I think I should get to name your owl, since you named Pig!" Ron said angrily.

"Oh, don't start Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"I think Zephyr is an excellent name," Harry said.

They decided to look in a few more shops, but didn't buy anything.  Their pockets were considerably lighter than when they had started out from Gringotts.  When they finally reached the joke shop, they helped Fred and George close and made their way to The Leaky Cauldron since it was the only thing left open.  

The six of them used floo powder to get back to the Burrow, but when they got there Mrs. Weasley was waiting for them looking very grave.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!  Go pack your trunks and bring them back down here.  Hermione, Fred, and George will help you.  Go quickly, and don't make a lot of noise.  We have to leave at once.  They're coming!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**  Are you excited to find out what happens?  I hope so!  But unfortunately you'll have to wait until I get back from camping and soccer tryouts to find out!  I'll be home on August 10th, so you certainly won't get it before then.  I'm going to bring a notebook along and try to write some, but I don't like having to type everything out.  So I'll probably get a point form note of what's going to happen in the next few chapters.  I'll have plenty of time to come up with ideas, there's not a lot to do while camping!  I'm also going to try to write the 'Messing with the Marauders' book, because I know you are dying to see Harry read it!  I'm planning on making it into an entire fanfic, and only have a few specific things highlighted in this story…just the things I need.

Question, are these chapters too long?  I don't mean for them to be, it's just that when I start writing, I end up getting caught up with it!

So anyways, don't forget to review!  And tell all your friends to read and review!  And also go read my other fanfic!  It has short little entries, so it won't take as long to read!  And guess what you can do after you read it…review it!  Yay!  And then tell your friends about it! LOL!

So until next time, TTFN, ta ta for now!  ;o)


	7. Death Eaters Attack

**Title:** Harry Potter and Kinson's Orb

**Author:** Kararen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter; I only own the plot to this story and any characters I add.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has taken so long for this next chapter!  I've been busy getting ready to go away to university, and I've just finished my other fan fiction story called 'Dear Tom'.  I've also had some new ideas and I've had to rework my storyline to keep everything together!  I'm doing my best to make this story exciting and magical, while still making it realistic…well, as realistic as Harry Potter gets anyhow!  You know what I mean!  And I have also had trouble because of this whole blackout thing!  We can't leave the computer running all time, and we have to be careful because of the rolling blackouts.  We don't want to get hit by a power surge!  So thanks for being patient, I hope you enjoy this!  You'll finally get to find out who is coming!

-Chapter Seven-

Death Eaters Attack 

"Who's coming?" Ron asked.

"Death Eaters!" answered Remus Lupin as he walked in from the kitchen.

A wave of panic rushed over Harry.

"I've blocked the doors and windows with a few hexes, nothing out of the ordinary for wizards that are away.  It won't keep them out long!  Remember, they can't know that you've been warned!  Will you be all right with the kids Molly?  I have to go help Elizabeth and Cass, they have no one to protect them!" said Remus.

"Yes, yes, everything's set.  Percy has gone to warn Arthur, but Bill and Charlie are here."

Remus took a handful of floo powder and disappeared into the flames still alight in the fireplace.

"Go quickly kids.  We haven't got time to spare!"

Harry and the others bolted up the stairs.  Ginny and Hermione went into Ginny's room while Harry, Ron, Fred, and George made their way to the top floor, Ron's room.  Harry grabbed his trunk from the corner of the room, put his purchases inside, and flung the few things he had out of it back in.  Ron pulled his trunk out from under his bed while the twins started pulling robes out of the closet.  While Ron and his brothers packed Ron's trunk, Harry let Hedwig and Pig out of their cages and they flew out the window into the night.

Harry took a quick glance out the window as he was shutting it.  Three masked men apparated right at the start to the Weasley's driveway.  Harry quickly ducked away from view and helped the others buckle Ron's trunk shut.

"Quickly, I saw them coming!  We have to leave right away!" Harry whispered.

Hermione and Ginny joined the four boys on the landing and they hurried downstairs together.

"Mrs. Weasley, they're here, I saw them through the window!" Harry said.

"Alright.  Bill, please go put this note on the table.  We can't go directly to headquarters incase they trace our Floo usage.  Go to the joke shop!"

"But mum, I thought that it wasn't connected to the Floo Network yet!" Ginny said.

"That was the idea!  It's been kept a secret for an emergency like this!  Fred and George have everything set up.  That's what they've been doing for the Order," Mrs. Weasley quickly explained.  "Now go!"

"We've set a few traps, so as soon as you get there cover your nose and your mouth," George said.

"Unless you want a puking pastille to fly into it!" Fred added.

One by one they took a handful of Floo Powder and arrived at Ninety-Three Diagon Alley.  Ginny and Hermione had gone first, followed by Harry.  When he felt himself emerge from the fire, he put his left hand over his face, and used his other hand to pull his trunk.  Fred and George had done a good job.  There were Puking Pastilles flying everywhere.  They kept bouncing off the lenses of his glasses and trying to fit into his ears.  He gripped his mouth and nose even harder and made his way to the other side of the room where the girls were waiting.  Ron came next, followed by the twins, Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill.

"Is everyone alright?  No one swallowed one did they?" Fred asked.

"No, we're all fine," Hermione answered.

She had hardly finished her sentence before George opened a box he had taken off one of the shelves.  A puff of green smoke shot out of it and a blue light flashed before their eyes.  Harry couldn't help but turn his head and blink repeatedly.  When he looked back, there was a brand new Portable Swamp set up just in front of the fireplace with the Puking Pastilles still whizzing around through the air.

"Just incase," said George with a smile.

"Yes, only this ones not quite a portable one!  Unless you know the trick of it," said Fred.

"Well come on, we've got to get to the Leaky Cauldron!" Mrs. Weasley said, ushering them out of the room.

They quickly made their way to the front of the store and out the door.  

"Wands out everyone!" Bill said.

Diagon Alley was dark and deserted.  An eerie silence engulfed them, making them extremely nervous.  Charlie led them, while Bill took up the rear.  Hermione, who looked rather frightened, had placed herself between Harry and Ron.  Ginny held her mother's hand, and they walked just in front of the trio. 

A door opened just ahead of them making everyone jump.  Madam Malkin stuck her head out of the doorway of her shop.

"Quickly get inside, they've already gone down the street once and…" 

Harry never heard the rest of Madam Malkin's sentence.  All of a sudden his scar began to burn and he dropped to his knees.  He felt as though someone had stabbed him.  His surroundings melted away into a green mist as he screamed for it to stop.  His head was pounding and he could see nothing but the mist and shadows moving about him.

The next thing he knew, he was lying down on his back inside a dark shop.  His head was propped up with what turned out to be a pair of black robes.  He was inside Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.  

"Harry?  Harry are you all right?"  This was Mrs. Weasley's voice.  She seemed to be in a sort of a panic.

"Yeah, I'm fine now.  My scar just started hurting.  Really bad!  There was a green mist and, and there were shadows all around me!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all standing over Harry.  When he tried to get to his feet, Mrs. Weasley pushed him back down.

"You stay right there for now Harry.  We're working on a plan.  There are five Death Eaters that we can count, and two dementors."

"Dementors?" said Harry.

"Yes Harry.  I don't know why they are here, but we have to get to the Leaky Cauldron.  You have to go to your aunt and uncle's and we've got to find a place to stay.  Besides, it will be protected.  They can't allow them to pass through into the muggle world.  We have got to help," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Do you think that dad and Percy are there mum?" Ginny asked.

"Perhaps.  But don't you worry about it.  It has been taken care of!  Percy went to tell him, and I put in the note that Percy was called into work.  We don't want your father to go home to a Dark Mark!"

"What else was in that note mum?" Ron asked.

"Well, it said that Bill was out on a date, and that you and Ginny brought your trunks to Diagon Alley shopping to make sure all your stuff fit in.  You kept them at the joke shop.  And Charlie is with us and we're all going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron."

All of a sudden, a wave of cold flew through Harry's body.  It could mean only one thing, a dementor was approaching.

"Quickly, everyone grab your stuff.  I'll send out a patronus and we'll make a run for it!" Bill said while gathering everyone together.

"Let me help!  I can fight the dementors!" Harry said.

"No, absolutely not!  You are weak, and you need to be protected.  Charlie can help Bill if he needs it," said Mrs. Weasley.  Harry knew better than to argue with her, but he took his wand back out just incase.

They all crept up to the door, including Madam Malkin who didn't want to be left there alone with Death Eaters and Dementors running about.

"Everyone ready?" Charlie whispered.

Everyone slowly nodded.  They were all scared and worried, but no one said anything about their fears.  So long as they stayed together and stayed strong, they knew that they would be all right.  

Charlie opened the door and Bill stepped out into the street first.  One by one they followed him out and made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.  Harry felt an icy chill run through him and heard both Bill and Charlie call out the patronus charm.  He didn't turn to look, but like the others he broke out into a run.

They didn't have far to go, and Fred who was in the lead was only a couple of meters away when a hooded figure stepped out from the shadows and grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm.  Before they could see the figure entirely, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Hermione had all formed a patronus.  Harry had reacted the quickest and his silvery stag led the charge, followed closely by Hermione's otter.  But the patronuses didn't have the right affect.  Dementors were supposed to be driven away by them, but the figure from the shadows merely ducked down in fright.  It wasn't a dementor at all.  It was a Death Eater.

When Harry's stag had nearly reached him, the man had let go of Ginny's arm and they both had fallen to the ground.  Harry let go of his trunk instantaneously, grabbed her hand and pulled her up next to him.  Fred took hold of Harry's trunk and George Ginny's as they took the final steps to the Leaky Cauldron's door.  They slammed the door shut and Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry and Ginny both into a hug while she began to sob.

"We're fine mum!" Ginny reassured her.

After a few seconds Mrs. Weasley let go her hold and several wizards in the bar came to their aid.

"Are you guys all right?" one wizard with short brown hair asked.

"We will be!  Do you know what's going on?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Not a clue, but the Ministry folk have arrived.  They just apparated out there."

At this moment Mrs. Weasley remembered that two of her sons were still out there.  As she turned towards the door, it opened and Charlie appeared supporting his brother whose forehead was bleeding profusely.

"Bill!  No!  What happened?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"He was only stunned mum.  He hit his head on the way down, he'll be fine!"

Mrs. Weasley took her oldest son in her arms and led him to a chair.  She then turned to Harry.

"Come on Harry, grab your trunk.  You have to go to you aunt and uncle's!  You will be safe there"

"But mum, you don't even know why they are here, it's probably not for Harry at all," Ron argued, knowing that Harry didn't want to go back.

"That doesn't matter, he'll still be safe there."

The first thing that entered Harry's mind was how he had endangered his friends at the Department of Mysteries in June.  With what had happened to Sirius, he wasn't about to take any more chances.  If he was what the Death Eaters were after, he didn't want Hermione or any of the Weasley's hurt in the process.

"It's okay, you're right, I'll go!" Harry said, though not very enthusiastically.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him tight.  Ginny did the same, only she had tears in her eyes.  Ron patted his shoulder and said, "We'll get you out of there as soon as we can!"

"I'll be all right.  But you guys be careful," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry's forehead and gave him a motherly hug.

"Here's some floo powder Harry.  We've had your aunt and uncle's fireplace ready incase something like this happened so you won't have any trouble getting through!  Take care of yourself!"

Harry took the floo powder, threw it into the flames and yelled out, "Number Four Privet Drive!"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Author's Note:**  Okay, I totally didn't know that all that was going to happen!  But it's much more exciting than what I thought was going to happen, so I hope you all liked it!  It's kind of late at night, but hopefully I won't have too many spelling/grammar mistakes!  The next chapter will have Harry at the Dursley's house once again and he will get a chance to look at the book Remus gave him for his birthday.  So that's what you have to look forward to!  I don't know when I'll get more up though.  Packing for uni is time consuming and I've got to go up there for soccer this weekend.  Then next week I'm going to Cedar Point (an amusement park) with my friends on Wednesday and Thursday, then I have a soccer tournament on Labour Day weekend, and I move into residence on September 1st!  I'm hoping to get at least one more chapter done by then!  I hope you found this chapter worth the wait!


End file.
